


Choices

by Sselene



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's an alpa. She can fight anything, anyone. But she's alone. And she's tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

She’s an Alpha. She can fight anything, anyone. She can intercept and kill every threat.  
(Because it’s her role, isn’t it? She’s been trained for years by the whole pack, because this is her role.)  
But she’s tired. And she’s alone, because neither Derek is with her anymore.  
(And she doesn’t even want him, because it was his fault, wasn’t it? If they were alone.)  
And in front of her, there’s Peter. Her dearest uncle. And she doesn’t want to fight him, she doesn’t want to fight.  
So she closes her eyes, so she bows her head.   
And she waits.


End file.
